The present invention relates to an electrical wiring system which may for example be used on an automotive vehicle in connecting a plurality of electrical components to an instruction switch which operates the former through a single supply line and a single signal line.
The conventional electrical wiring systems used on automobiles require as many wires as these are individual loads or electrical component units to accomplish the transmission of power between these electrical units and a group of instruction switches and the use of a large number of wires increases the volume of the wires making the wiring of the automobile difficult. Another disadvantage is an increased probability of causing short-circuits between the vehicle body and the wires.